


Unfortunate

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm Salty, I'm Sorry, Keithangst, Leaving, Leaving Home, M/M, No Fluff, Post-Canon, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Keith (Voltron), Season/Series 04, Unrequited Love, and sad, blade of marmora, i'M SAD, we're all sad, you're sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: It wasn't good to be too hopeful, sometimes things don't end up like you want them to.“You were a wasted potential over there,”It was supposed to make Keith feel better, he should’ve felt better but Keith didn’t care if he was a wasted potential, he was with his family and that’s all that mattered to him.My intake on Keith leaving and trying to sacrifice himself, during season4 episode 1/6





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm so fucking salty about the amount of screen time Keith got, he was there for what 1 episode and a half, there were 6 FUCKING EPISODES! I am livid!
> 
> Anyways, the season was fucking amazing, even if Keith barely had enough screen time. I was crying and laughing but mostly crying *thanks episode 2*

When Keith thought about packing his bags, he thought about finally going home, going back to earth with Shiro and his new family. However, at his moment, Keith didn’t want to pack his bags, he wanted to stay at the Castle of Lions with everyone, he didn’t want to leave; but they didn’t need him anymore, it would be rude to ask for his lion back from Lance when Allura has progressed far more then Lance has.

He wasn’t needed anymore.

With one last look at his now empty room, Keith threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out. He headed down towards the pods, the walk was slow, deliberately slow, he was hoping that Shiro would try to stop him, anybody, even if Lance told him not to go, Keith wouldn’t go.

Kolivan was waiting for him near the doors that led to the pods, but it was only Kolivan. Keith blinked and stopped just a few feet in front of Kolivan, his bag was getting heavy to carry with every second passing.

“Where’s everyone else?” Keith found himself asking, it was a stupid thought but it was already out. He shouldn’t have expected them to see him go but he naively hoped.

“Not here, I heard from Allura that they would be in the lounge,” Kolivan grunted, Keith nodded slowly and tightened his grip on his bag strap, Kolivan must’ve noticed Keith’s disheartened expression and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Did you—did you say goodbye to everyone?” he asked. Keith felt the pinpricks of tears, the last goodbye was that hug, it felt nice, warm, and Keith felt he was home, he felt like he belonged for the very first time.

Keith could practically hear their muffled laughter down the hall, he selfishly wanted to run back and demand Lance to give his lion, he wanted Allura to give up Blue so Keith could have  _his_ lion back…but he could. Keith understood the sacrifice he made, he chose the Blade of Marmora and they didn’t stop him. They accepted his decision and let him go…they never debated, there was no argument, just acceptance.

“I think…I think they already said their goodbyes,” Keith murmured feeling his shoulders sag, the bag had gotten uncomfortably heavy now and Keith could barely keep himself from falling to his knees.

Kolivan nodded, he moved to the side and opened the door to the pods. Keith felt his throat close up, he could feel his breathing quicken, he didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay.

Finally, the tears welling up in his eyes had started to overflow, Keith quickly pulled up his hood and ducked past Kolivan and straight towards the first pod he saw. He tossed his bag over and inside and pressed his forehead against the cold white metal, he heard the door hiss behind him and he quickly straightened up and turned towards the door.

His excitement was short lived when he saw it was only Kolivan shutting the door, Keith bit his lips and clenched his fist, it was the only way to stop the sobs from escaping. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t cry, not over them, not over anyone, not anymore.

Keith silently climbed into the pod and buckled up, Kolivan climbed no more than a second later, the black glass slowly shut over them and Kolivan started up the pod and pressed a large yellow button.

“Coran open the hatch, we are living,” Kolivan said.

There was a moment before Keith heard Coran answer.

_“Give it a few ticks, have fun on your mission! Oh, and Keith, stay safe!”_

Keith realized that this may be the last time he would ever hear Coran’s voice, he opened his mouth to reply when the comms shut, Keith bit the inside of his cheek and pressed himself against the seat.

The hatch opened and Kolivan started up the ship, the flew out and under from the Castle and sped off towards the base. Kolivan noticed Keith’s sudden behavior and he thought of the only thing that came to his mind.

“You were a wasted potential over there,”

It was supposed to make Keith feel better, he  _should’ve_ felt better but Keith didn’t care if he was a wasted potential, he was with his family and that’s all that mattered to him.

* * *

 

“Oh! My boy, I was so worried!” Coran said heading over to hug Keith, he didn’t care if the young man was sweaty, he just hugged him tightly into his arms.

Keith chuckled and gently pulled away from Coran’s hug, suddenly Matt came up behind him and smacked on his back with a relieved laugh, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m so glad Lotor was there, you have no idea,” he said throwing an arm over Keith’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I know it was reckless and impulsive but it was the only way I knew how to break the barrier, I’m just glad that Lotor came in time,” Keith said smiling despite the situation.

Keith almost died, he almost killed himself, he almost sacrificed himself.

“None of that, I understand but next time, don’t ever do something like that again, my heart’s not young anymore that can take this mindless actions,” Coran said cupping Keith’s cheeks, he perked up when he saw who was coming up behind him.

“I’m so glad you are safe! I had been so worried!”

“We’re fine Coran, honestly, just a bit shaken up that’s all,” Allura said softly hugging Coran tightly.

Keith walked over to Shiro and smiled up at him, “are you okay?” he asked, Shiro nodded and pulled off his helmet and ran his fingers through his damp hair, “I’m fine, just like Allura said, we’re still kind of shaken up, how are you that’s the obvious question,” Shiro asked placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Fine,” Keith murmured loving the warmth of Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, it felt nice. Keith frowned when the rest of the group entered the bridge, he looked around then back up at Shiro who was staring down at him curiously.

“Where’s Lotor?” he asked.

Shiro gave him a weird look and raised both of his brows, “Lotor? Why are you so worried about Lotor?” he asked.

“Mostly because he saved my— _our_  lives, he came out of nowhere and because of him that you five are still alive,” Keith said.

“Six—oomph!” Matt grunted when Keith ‘accidently’ hit him on the stomach.

“Sorry but I heard Pidge is injured, let me take you to her. Shiro wait here,” Keith said quickly grabbing Matt’s wrist and tugging him towards Pidge but not entirely going towards her, Keith leaned in closer and hissed quietly.

“Don’t you  _dare_ tell Shiro or anyone what I was about to do—do you understand?”

Matt nodded quickly and Keith raised his left eyebrow, in the direction where Coran was at. “Make sure you tell him as well!” he hissed before going back towards Shiro who was staring at him curiously but slightly suspiciously.

“What happened?” Shiro asked, Keith smiled innocently and shook his head, “Nothing. I was just letting Matt know that Pidge wasn’t looking too good and to tell Coran to check on her,” Keith said reaching out to grab Shiro’s wrist.

“I wanna talk in private, it’s getting kind of loud here,” Keith said softly tugging Shiro out of the room full of freedom fighters and paladins, all of them congratulating on the victory.

“About Lotor? I don’t fully remember what happened,” Keith said letting go of Shiro’s wrist once they reached the quiet hallways, it’s been forever since Keith was back at the Castle and he admitted that he missed the peace and quiet walks down the hallways, the Blade of Marmora was so active that there was always someone on a mission or recovery from a mission.

“Lotor…he made his speech and vanished, well he vanished after we tried to attack him but he saved us which I have no idea why but I bet its part of his evil plan take over the universe, it’s all too confusing, it was simpler just to take down Zarkon but now he has a son who’s also trying to take over the empire,” Shiro said rubbing his temples with two fingers, “it’s giving me all a headache,” he muttered.

“You should ask Coran to check that out, you’ve been having headaches more frequently,” Keith said slowing down to a stop.

Shiro laughed softly and winked at him, “I’ve been dealing with a bunch of adults who act like their six,” he said, Keith smiled and lowered his gaze before looking right back up at Shiro. “I’m glad you’re alive,” he said.

“Likewise,” Shiro said leaning against the wall.

Keith brought his hands forward and clasped them tightly in front of him, he cleared his throat and took a tiny step forward, “I missed you,” he murmured. “I missed everyone, the Blades aren’t as fun as Voltron is, sure it’s more action filled and I get to learn really neat fight tricks but it’s not—it doesn’t feel like home,” Keith confessed.

“Then why’d you leave?”

Keith blinked and focused on Shiro, he didn’t look angry just confused. “I-I had too, I couldn’t stay, the black lion chose  _you_ as her paladin and leader of Voltron, Shiro you and I both know that I was not fit to be leader, I don’t understand why the black lion didn’t choose Allura or Lance, I don’t know why she chose me but I guess I was closer to you then they were, I was the better substitute I guess but it all fits now. Lance trains with red far better than I have and same with Allura, I’m not needed in Voltron,” Keith explained.

“Keith…” Shiro sighed, “Keith you know that’s not true, red adored you as her paladin but times have changed and I’m sorry that you feel that way,” he said.

Keith smiled bitterly and he blew out a shuddering breath. “why didn’t you come say goodbye to me, when I was leaving, why didn’t anyone come to say goodbye?” he asked.

Shiro paused and he awkwardly cleared his throat, “it was Allura’s idea, if we had said goodbye then we would’ve tried to stop you from going and I know how much the Blades of Marmora mean to you,” he said.

Keith licked his lower lip and nodded, the answer didn’t feel right but he accepted it.

“We should head back, they’re probably wondering where we are,” Shiro said straightening up, Keith shook his head quickly and grabbed onto Shiro’s wrist and stepped forward into his space.

“I—I wanted to say something else,” he said quickly.

It was now or never.

Keith gathered up all the courage he had left in him and stood on his tiptoes, he shut his eyes and went in for a kiss when he felt Shiro yank his hand back from Keith’s grasp and push him back by his shoulders quickly, it had happened so quickly that Keith almost tripped over his own two feet.

“Wha—”

“—What’re you doing!?” Shiro hissed quietly.

Keith blinked and the hands on his shoulders gripping him tightly didn’t feel safe anymore, they felt heavy and uncomfortable.

Keith swallowed and his bottom lips trembled, “I-I was going to kiss you,” he said softly, barely a whisper but Shiro heard.

“Are—are you out of your mind!”

“I-I thought—I don’t know what I thought but I assumed that you liked me and I liked you and I just thought—” Keith stammered, he held back a gasp when Shiro clenched his shoulders tightly.

“Keith I,” Shiro started but took a deep breath instead, he pulled away and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Keith I do like you but not in a like that you like me as,” Shiro said slowly.

Keith bit his bottom lip to stop it from trembling and he blinked back the tears, “I thought that maybe—I was getting all these signs and I thought that they meant something and that  _I_ meant something to you,” he whispered.

“Keith…Keith you do mean something to me but not like that, I think of you as a brother—like you told me before,” Shiro said lowering his hand.

“I know I said that but my feelings for you grew and I started seeing you more than a brother and I wanted more—”

“—Keith please,” Shiro whispered.

Keith clamped his mouth shut and clenched his hands tightly in front of him, he could feel his nails digging into his palms. It wasn’t going according to plans, he wasn’t exactly how he thought it would be, he thought that Shiro would love him back and they would kiss and Shiro would ask him to come back to Voltron but…it wasn’t like that at all.

“I only see you as a brother, as a family. I’m sorry Keith, I don’t know what signs I gave you to assume that I liked you back but I’m sorry, I don’t,” Shiro said firmly, he cleared his throat and took a step to the side.

“I think we should head back now,” he said brushing past Keith and back towards the bridge. Keith roughly wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and inhaled deeply and letting it out slowly to calm his pounding heart.

Keith nodded to himself and he turned on his heels and followed a few feet behind Shiro, back towards the control room.

* * *

Keith ended up staying the night, Kolivan had also taken a room down the hall from him, they ate dinner together with rest of the group. Keith pretended everything was fine because that’s what Shiro was doing, he was laughing, joking, and enjoying his victory with the group. Keith decided to the same.

That night before heading to bed, Keith knocked on Shiro’s door and apologized to him, apologized for mistaking Shiro’s kindness for something else, he promised that he would never do such a thing again.

Shiro smiled at him sadly and ruffled his hair, “I think being with the blades will do you good, you’ll forget about this crush sooner than you think,” he said with a grin.

Keith gave him a fake smile and thanked Shiro for not telling anyone about his confession and headed back to his room.

Not his room anymore, it was a guest room.

That night was a cold night, not even his body heat would warm up the cold comforters. Keith curled himself against the headboard and shoved his face between his knees, his arms covered his ears and fingers curling into his hair.

Keith sobbed himself to sleep, his fingers curling tightly into his hair, tugging on a few strands. He could hear his heart pounding, he felt sick, he wanted to vomit, scream, throw things, break things, something to lessen his frustration and pain.

Keith chocked on a sob and fell to his side in fetal position. He was naïve to even hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry but I might add a second chapter with a happy ending :3 *might* not sure yet.  
> I have never ever written an 'unrequited love' fic ever, so I'm fucking sad okay. I have no idea what came over me but I was like "mmm this is some good shit, I gotta write it down" then bada bing bada boom it became a fic
> 
> comments are most welcome :3  
> so are kudos! <3


End file.
